To determine if a new instrument designed for use in a physician's office,the Protofluor Z could be used successfully and accurately by pediatric office personnel without formal technical training or background for the discovery of iron deficiency and lead poisoning or increased lead load not suspected by history, physical exam and hematocrit. The first 1,000 children seen would have both a survey of various clinical parameters, e.g. sex, age, feeding, menstruation and tests for hematocrit and ZZP with studies to be done on abnormal values. GRANT=M01RR000680356 Maternal serum and amniotic fluid Alphafetoprotein (AFP) measurements are being used between 14 and 20 weeks of gestation to determine increased fetal risk for open neural tube defects (ONTD), Down's syndrome, and other chromosomal abnormalities. AFP measurements are recent. They still need to be correlated with various maternal-fetal parameters.